What Now?
by pinkiedogprincess
Summary: Sakura, a lonely nerd, gets tricked by the populars, and through a series of events she moves to Suna and becomes part of a famous band. Tsunade makes her and the band finish their senior year and face her past. SakuMulti, MultiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

What Now Ch.1

Temari is 20, Kankuro is 20, Sakura and the rest is 17/18. Sasori is 6 years older. Konoha is in California, near/in the Bay Area (Hayward/Newark/Union City/Fremont) and Suna is in Nevada, near/ in Las Vegas.

_**I DON'T OWN**_** ANYTHING.** Except for my new account on Polyvore.

•Exaggeration•

••Inner••

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Sakura walked merrily to Lee's house where the band rehearsal took place. This was her first time going to his house for rehearsal. She had came there a couple of days ago to hang out with Lee and look in his garage. The garage door was open so they could see her coming.  
'They' consisted of TenTen, the drummer, Neji, the band manager and TenTen's boyfriend, Hinata, a back-up vocalist, Naruto, the secondary guitarist, Sakuke, the lead guitarist (And Sakura's crush), Shikamaru, the bassist, Zaku, the roadie, Dosu, the tech manager, and Choji, the video editor/director.  
Sakura was now the lead singer.  
"Hi, you guys!" greeted Sakura  
They all looked at her with malice in their eyes.  
TenTen was the first to speak, "How could you?"  
"What?"  
"I can't believe you of all people would do some thing so terrible." Neji said darkly  
"I-what?!"  
"Don't act stupid!" shouted Naruto  
"We all know you stabbed us in the back." Shikamaru  
"I thought you were supposed to be our friend," Choji  
"I would have never thought that you would be such a •slut•" Zaku  
"How un-youthful!" Lee  
"Whore," Dosu  
"You were my friend, but then you lied about •everything•. From the CD to Ino! We know!" as Hinata said this she walked to Sakura.  
•SLAP•  
"Nice one Hina!" shrieked a voice. •Ino•  
Her arm was wrapped around... Sasuke? Sakura's sort of crush?  
"I mean, really? We trusted a •nerdy, geek• like •her•," Ino •again•  
Sakura slowly looked up. Her mind raced connecting the dots.  
"Just get out of here," •Sasuke?•  
Sakura would NOT •cry•. Her Inner was screaming at her, ••DO NOT CRY••  
"Okay!" Sakura said, smiling as if receiving the best news in the world.  
"Huh?"  
Sakura walked over to her right corner where there was a guitar case, grabbed it and clarified, "I'm leaving. It's obvious that you don't want me here, so I'll just get out of your way and you guys can practice,"  
With those words spoken aloud Sakura walked outside and towards, well...anywhere else. Halfway through her stride, Naruto called out to see if she was crying, "Sakura!"  
She turned around, but did not answer. When she realized his intention, she turned on her heel and kept walking. By the time she was many blocks away from Lee's house, she turned; taking a detour to get to her house, and she passed a park. Instead of walking past, she went to the playground. More specifically, the slide. She thought crying on the swings were too cliché. Sitting at the top, she opened her case and took out her pink guitar, pick, and songbook. And she sang.  
~The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"-

Unknown to Sakura, she had an audience.  
"Temari, get over to the park I was telling you about ASAP. Yes, the one that Akamaru found. But be quiet. And bring the gang!" a masculine voice whispered.  
A minute later a group of teenagers showed up crouching behind the bushes.  
"Wow, she's really good,"  
~So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"~  
Sakura had gotten her sappy emotions out while tears trickled down her face as she sang her song. Now it was time for her frustrations to come out.  
~Oh, well, imagine- Her voice comes out slowly and slightly melancholic  
-"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."-  
She raged on her guitar flawlessly, as the song picked up. The onlookers faces had emotions ranging from shock to happiness.  
-I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.- By this time she's standing up and dancing and shredding her guitar and singing.  
When she was at the end of her song and hitting the final notes...  
-No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again.~  
She turned around. At this point the mysterious teenagers were standing up and finally got a glimpse at the talented girl.  
She had long, wavy, pink hair, a flawless figure, creamy white skin that was covered by frumpy clothing, and stunning jade eyes under unflattering glasses, that were widening in shock that there were •people• staring at her and had probably •heard• her.  
••RUN•• her Inner shrieked  
Before anybody could do anything, the-girl-with-pink-hair's cell phone rang. She pulled out a pink iPhone out of her pocket and turned.  
"Hey, Konan,"  
"How is my favorite cousin?"  
"F-fine,"  
"So, we have a little problem with your brother,"  
"What did Sasori do this time?"  
"Well, he wants to move,"  
"Why?"  
"You're so calm!"  
"•Why?•"  
"Oh, sorry! He got a job here in Suna!"  
"Oh... When do we leave?"  
"Um.. I don't know. Won't you miss your friends?"  
Silence.  
"You should go ask your brother. Bye!" Konan said in a rush.  
Sakura turned back to the group to see if they were still there. To her disappointment, they were.  
"You are, like, the most amazing singer I have ever heard!" a redhead shouted.  
Choruses of "Yeah's" and "I know, right?"  
"Oh...Kay?" came the reply.  
Sakura started packing up to leave.  
"Wait, don't go!" a boy with a dog cried.  
"What?"  
"Well, we're looking for a new singer and we think that person could be you!" a blond stated.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but as you probably heard: I'm moving,"  
"To Suna!" repeated a boy with white hair.  
"Yes..." she hesitated.  
"We live in Suna!" that was from a girl with long black hair.  
"Your brother is Sasori?!" asked a boy with purple face paint.  
"Sadly. Why?"  
The boy decided to faint in response.  
"Your brother is his idol," clarified a guy with orange hair.  
"I should be getting home. It was nice to meet you!" the pinkette said hopping off the slide.  
"What's your name?" asked a boy with red hair and green eyes that were so similar to her own.  
"Sakura!" Came the reply.  
"Think we'll ever see her again?"  
"I'll make sure of it."  
A few days later, it was official. Sakura and Sasori Haruno had moved out of Konoha and into Suna.  
A week later, a group of 'kids' ,as Sasori put it, came by the house asking if 'a kick-ass girl with pink hair' lived into the new house on the block.  
A month later Sakura had new friends and was voted the leader of the band, "KARMA's BiTTeRSWeeT MeLoDieS". (Named after Sakura's old bandmates).  
Five months later Sakura had contacts, shoulder length hair, and a new wardrobe.  
Six months later, Sakura had obliviously won over Gaara, Sai, and Kiba's hearts. She had also been crowned Ms. Aphrodite because she had a) fixed up all of her friends [Suiguetsu & Karin, Temari & Haku, Kin & Kankuro, (Juugo and Shino prefered to be single)] and b) solved all of her friends issues [Karin was no longer drinking/smoking/whoring, Suigetsu stopped being a jerk, Temari didn't drink, Haku stopped being a pussy, Kin wasn't a pothead, Shino wasn't a creep, Kiba was nicer, Sai had emotions, Gaara got over his psychological issues, Kankuro stopped being OCD, and Juugo stopped having his 'episodes']  
Seven months later they won Suna's 'Battle of the Bands'.  
Eight months later they won Nevada's 'Battle of the Bands'.  
Nine months later they were nationally •famous•.  
Ten months later they were on a tour of America.  
In eleven months, they were •WORLD WIDE famous•.  
And in one whole year, they were on a talk show.  
"Hello, today we have international sensation 'Karma's BiTTeRSWeet MeLoDieS'. Why don't you introduce yourselves."  
A girl with red uneven hair and brown glasses, who was wearing a light purple sweater crop top with black high-waisted skirt and black wedges, spoke up, "I'm Karin Namikaze. I'm back-up vocals and I play the flute,"  
A boy with extremely pale skin and inky black hair, and was wearing black clothes with paint splatters introduced, "My name is Sai Root. I'm the second guitarist."  
"I'm Temari Subaku! I play the drums." exclaimed a blond that had her hair into four ponytails. She wore a light purple dress over a fishnet shirt and purple heels.  
"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and I'm the •lead• guitarist!" shouted a boy with red upside-down triangles on his tan cheeks, which complimented his brown hair and eyes. He wore a white jacket and blue jeans.  
"Gaara Subaku, secondary bassist." stated a boy with blood red hair and sea foam green eyes. He had a red tatoo above his non-existent eyebrows and wore maroon jeans and a tan shirt.  
"I'm Kankuro Subaku. I am the band manager. Most of the time I go backstage, but occasionally I go onstage because I'm the rapper." said a tall boy wearing all black and had purple face paint.  
"I'm Kin Tsuchi. I play the keyboard." smiled a girl with long black hair, wearing an olive green tank top with gray snake print scarf and a matching pencil skirt. She wore black sandals.  
"Hey, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm the lead singer and bassist." said a girl with stunning apple green eyes and shocking cotton candy pink hair.  
"So, Sakura, I heard that you are the leader of the band. Mind giving us some facts about you?"  
"I don't think of myself as the leader. They do. But, I have an older brother named Sasori Akasuna. My hair is natural. I also love skateboarding. I'm originally from Konoha and I'm a musical prodigy. I can play by ear and I can play any instrument."  
"Wow, you're really talented. What is your personal goal?"  
"I want to be a doctor with my godmother,"  
"Who's your godmother?"  
"Tsunade Senju,"  
"Woah, that's so cool. Where are you touring next?"  
Kankuro replied, "We might be taking a break for our studies."  
"That's all the time we have for today! Thank you for coming!"  
As they left they were greeted by their other bandmates. Shino Aburame, the DJ, Juugo Scales, the tech manager, Haku Yuki, the editor, and Suigetsu Hozuki, their roadie.  
"Great interview, you guys! Except Sakura." shouted Kankuro.  
"What?" Sakura exclaimed.  
"You're so anti-social!" cried out Kiba.  
"Fuck you!"  
"See, this is what we're talking about!" pointed out Kin.  
"Shove off!"  
"And, on a side note, what are you wearing?" asked Karin.  
"Clothes,"  
Sakura was wearing an oversized black AC~DC shirt and pink shorts with black tights underneath. She had pink sparkly Converse high tops.  
"You're •famous• now. You have to at least wear clothes that aren't hand-me-downs!" shouted Temari.  
"Bitch, at least I'm comfortable!"  
"Where did you get your shirt?" asked Haku, who agreed with the girls.  
"My brother's closet," Sakura mumbled  
"Case closed, Ugly,"  
"I swear Sai, call me that one more time..."  
Before a fight could break out, Juugo intervened, "Kankuro, what did you mean when you said that we are taking a break for our schoolwork?"  
"•Someone's• aunt complained that the band was a distraction to •Someone's• studies." Kankuro said, glaring at Sakura  
Noticing the stares from her friends' faces, she replied, "WHAT?! It's not •my• fault that somebody's aunt complained!"  
"Tsunade was the one who complained!" Kiba explained  
"Oh. Well, where are we studying?"  
"Everybody except for Temari and I, are going to Konoha High!" shouted Kankuro  
Sakura promptly fainted into someone's arms.

-Whoot, Whoot! First fanfic!

*Composes self*

Comment which Sakura pairing you want to see-


	2. Chapter 2

What Now Ch. 2

Ugh, my cousin used my account and posted on the story, so I look like I posted on my own story -_-

_**I DON'T OWN**_** ANYTHING.** Except for my new account on Polyvore.

•Exaggeration/Emphasis•

••Inner••

'Thinking'

"Talking"

When Sakura woke up she was in the RV ("Tour Bus!" Suiguetsu had shouted after she said it was a glorified van) her Inner started groaning.  
'What happened?'  
••We passed out••  
'Why?'  
••They told us that we were- we were- GOING BACK TO KONOHA FOR SCHOOL?!••  
'What?!'  
••Pretend you're asleep! They're coming!••  
Voices outside whispered, "Do you think she's awake?"  
"No, she was really shaken up,"  
"I wonder why?"  
"I think I know why,"  
••Juugo, shut your trap!••  
"When we first met her she was crying, so something happened, right? And then when she got a call from Konan, Konan asked about her friends and Sakura was silent. I figured that since the songs she was singing were about a boy and a girl who 'stole' him and was silent about her 'friends', she had probably lost her friends and boyfriend because of another girl."  
"Well, Juugo, from inside sources, I learned that she was betrayed by her 'best friends' and that's why she was so eager to leave,"  
'Not you too, Shino!'  
Sakura sat up and started to get up when she heard, "She'll have to deal with it, because we're already here!"  
"Kankuro, don't be a jackass! Sakura will have us anyway!" shouted Karin  
Sakura opened the door after a minute or two of silence saying, "Why is everybody so quiet?"  
"Why did you faint?" countered Kin.  
"Did I ever tell you what happened before I met you guys?"  
"No," chorused the teenagers.  
"Well, I was just a lowly nerd for most of my life, until, for sone reason, my old best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, invited me to hang out with him. I know I shouldn't have, but I was a loner. Karin, are you okay? Your eyes look like they're about to pop out,"  
"I'm fine,"  
"Okay. And just like that I became 'popular'. I met Sasuke Uchiha. Juugo, Suiguetsu, you guys look pale. Anyways, he was, like, a, •god• at our school," Sakura scoffed.  
"I became friends with Hinata and Neji Hyuuga,"  
There was a gulp from Shino.  
"I got to know TenTen and Lee Rock,"  
"Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi became some of my best friends,"  
Temari bit her lip, stifling a gasp.  
"And Zaku and Dosu, the resident Beavis & Butthead, were actually nice to me."  
"W-what were their last names?" asked Kin  
"Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta,"  
"Last, but most certainly least, Ino Yamanaka." Sakura practically growled.  
"I showed up for band rehearsal and they called me bitch, whore, slut, etcetera, etcetera, for no reason. And then Hinata slapped me. Then Ino came out with Sasuke, all lovey-dovey, laughing and shrieking. Sasuke told me to get out, so I gathered my guitar case and left. Naruto called my name. When I turned around, I saw something in his eyes. Anticipation. I realised that the wanted me to cry. Well, they had humiliated me enough. I refused to let them have that satisfaction. I walked until I reached a park, where I assume that you were there for what happened next."  
"Well, it's a damn good thing that we're one of the most famous bands in America," said Kiba.  
"Why?" asked Temari  
"To rub the fact that we have one of the most talented musicians, in the same faces that rejected her!" explained Suiguetsu  
"Good because school starts in two days,"  
Sakura's rolled in her head, making her faint again.  
"Great job Kankuro!"

Sai lifted Sakura's body on to the her bed, where she could comfortably sleep. When she passed out the group thought it would be a good idea to move into the house that they had 'borrowed' from Sasori, before Sakura could escape.  
While the boys had to unpack, the girls decided to go shopping at the nearest mall, using Sakura's car.  
At the mall, the girls had a 'mission'.  
"I have enough clothes in my closet. It's someone else we should be shopping for, don't you think?" said Karin  
"Absolutely," agreed Temari  
"Let's go find clothes for our lovely Cherry Blossom, shall we?" asked Kin.  
The girls set off in different directions. Karin went to Wet Seal and Sephora. Kin went to H&M and Hollister. Temari went to Hot Topic and Forever 21. They met up in the food court, carrying at least two bags from each store.  
"I'm starving!" exclaimed Kin  
"I know! Let's get..." started Temari, scanning the court.  
"Wanna get SubWay?" suggested Karin.  
"Sure," came the unanimous reply.  
After eating their food, they were mobbed by fans.  
"Why are you in Konoha?" asked a blond.  
"Where's the rest of the band?" questioned a brunette.  
"We are here in Konoha because this is where we are now going to school."  
"The rest of the band is unpacking at the house."  
After answering the questions, the girls ran to the parking lot and drove to the house, where Sakura was waking up.

••GOD DAMN IT!••  
'What?'  
••You passed out again!••  
'Damn.'  
The door suddenly opened making Sakura sit up straight. Three girls barged in singing.  
"We got you new clothes!" said Temari  
"From Wet Slut, Forever 21 Cents, and Whore-ister," Sakura replied dryly, looking at the bags.  
"Don't be like that! You'll be all pretty for Monday!" chided Kin.  
"FML. What day is it?"  
"Saturday," stated Karin  
"Can we go to the library?"  
"You are the only girl who would ask that on a weekend, Sakura," stated a voice from outside.  
"PEIN!"

Thanks for reading/Reviewing!

Shout out to:

LLWolfy

kelpiejh

edwardszara


End file.
